Core A: Administrative Core Project Summary/Abstract The UCI ADRC Administrative Core provides administrative support and oversight, strong innovative leadership, and orchestrates the integration and centeredness with the cores of the Center (Clinical, Data Management and Statistical, Neuropathology, Outreach Recruitment and Engagement, Induced Pluripotent Stem Cell, Biomarker, Down Syndrome and 90+), and the Research Education Component (REC). The broad theme of the UCI ADRC is ?to identify, quantify, and validate factors that influence the risk of AD across the lifespan.? Beyond attending to the administrative details of the Center, the Administrative Core focuses on five broad activities that have a significant impact on our overall vitality and productivity: promote centeredness, engage and recruit new faculty, facilitate AD research, ensure that our researchers have state-of-the-art facilities, and actively engage in philanthropy. The UCI ADRC Administrative Core supports the broad goals of our ADRC as we perform basic and targeted clinical studies into the mechanisms of dementia and builds on our rich history in neurobiology research into age-related cognitive decline and AD. Maintaining a highly functioning and efficient Center enables the Administrative Core to foster innovation in AD research, facilitate collaborations (including core-to-core interactions and within the ADRC network), and support the education of the next generation of scientists, clinicians, and members of our community. The Administrative Core facilitates the Center's overall goals of collaboration, innovation, and education, and promotes the National Alzheimer's Project Act (NAPA) research implementation milestones and goals. The Administrative Core capitalizes on opportunities to grow our Center and played a major role in recruiting ten new faculty to the ADRC over the past four years, many of whom are leaders in their subdiscipline and have become leaders of one of the Cores in the Center. The leaders of the Administrative Core are deeply committed and devote a significant amount of time to ensure that our Center is successful and cutting-edge. The active engagement of the Administrative Core leadership has helped to transform our Center over the past several years by promoting innovation and new ideas, such as the establishment of our novel Special Populations Cores (Down Syndrome Core and 90+ Core), our new participant recruitment registry (Consent-to-Contact, C2C), and our induced pluripotent stem cell (iPSC) Core.